mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Clamble
"'' ☀Big Blue Bubble is offering 25 Free diamonds to help speed those rares monsters up. Enter code: 15749013CH in the rerferral code menu. HURRY! Offer expires 3/20/2015! ''" Description The Rare Clamble is simlar to the normal Clamble. The significant differences are: *The dress or body is bright green-blue. It has something like feathers growing upwards from its shoulders; these shade to bright blue. *The head is silver and has patterns on it, as is its gong. So are the epaulets, gauntlets, and footwear which the Rare Clamble has added to its costume. Breeding The Breeding for the Rare Clamble is the same as the Clamble's breeding. Possible combinations: # + (Potbelly and Drumpler) # + (Noggin and Furcorn) # + (Mammott and Shrubb) Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular Clamble may fail, and give a Rare Clamble as a result instead of the regular Clamble. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. If you're trying to get a Rare Clamble as a result of breeding failure, the most effective combination is to breed a regular Clamble with a 4-element monster, since the offspring will always be a Clamble except in the rare case that an Ethereal monster is the result. (This assumes that the probability of getting a Rare Clamble instead of a regular Clamble doesn't depend on which monsters are used for breeding.) Note that any Rare Monster that is in a combination can be the same as its common counterpart. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all three element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Clamble.png|Clamble|link=Clamble|linktext=Clamble Crumpler_Tree.png|Crumpler Tree|link=Crumpler Tree|linktext=Crumpler Tree Harpsitree.png|Harpsitree|link=Harpsitree|linktext=Harpsitree Piney Tree.png|Piney Tree|link=Piney Tree|linktext=Piney Tree Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Clamble * Crumpler Tree * Harpsitree * Piney Tree See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name "clamble" most likely is a combination of "clam" and "cymbal." The creature's head is made from two cymbals which resemble a clamshell snapping open and closed, and it carries another cymbal in its right hand. Notes * Clambles hold the most coins per physical space (one square) * The Rare Clamble was the first monster to be released in 2015. * The Rare Clamble, along with Rare Quibble, was teased on the reprise for all rares. (At the bottom corners) Category:Rare Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Earth Island Category:Plant Island Category:Gold Island Category:Cold Category:Earth Category:Plant